Phoenix ashes
by kamisfire
Summary: Death changes us all, it stains our soul to the very core. Kagome a victim of betrayal, like all others cannot escape it, for death is never fair or capable of sparing the good. However, it is said that a phoenix can rise from its ashes and live free.
1. Chapter 1

* Note*

" " Regular conversation

' ' thought process

(' ') Memories/flash backs

P.s I do not own Inuyasha...Wish I did but I don't

Chapter 1

A familiar yet gloom forest came into view as the sun rose behind the curtain of ominous clouds. A jolting gust of wind carried the rain down from heavens as if the gods themselves were weeping upon the cold damp Earth. Tiny rays of sunlight escaped between the creases of the roaring clouds like sand slipping through the fingers of the mother sun goddess of them all.

The trees seemed to sway towards her heavenly light as if a young child glowing under the praise of its sire. The ground sparkled like a million diamonds as flashes of lightning reflected off the dewy grass below.

A giant tree radiating ancient wisdom and warmth beckoned to all those who pass before its sacred grounds, drawing them to it as if a lover searching for her lost love. Its branches stretched to the sky sheltering the troubled and those who may seek the tranquility of this great tree. Indeed, the Goshinboku has seen much over its life span.

Many days had become nights, many months had turn into years and decades faded into centuries. It had seen hardship and success, joy and sadness, love and hatred, peace and war. Yet now it radiated such sorrow that it could bring the strongest of men to their knees.

The beads of rain rolled off of its tough and scarred trunk, coming together to create a rivulet upon its surface, dipping into the fresh gashes that marked its bark. Splinters of wood told the story of a struggle of great violence, as the forest had seen what many did not, two had entered but only one had left. Little speckles of blood littered the ground creating little foot steps along a path of death.

A sudden gasp of air could be heard in the clearing, despite being day time the darkness of the cloud made it hard to see for any audience.

Following the blood, a pale figure laid upon the damp grass, a woman, her raven tresses appeared like ink intermingling with the dark color of old blood, staining the earth.

Her face bruised and splattered with mud and dried blood would have been beautiful at one point. With her wide set eyes, which were framed by fluttery lashes that would have made a peacock green with envy, and plump lips like summer's first juicy berry.

Her porcelain skin had taken on an ashy hue, though many would have assumed she was dead, though any calculating eye could see the slight movement of her chest and hear the weak thumping of her damaged heart. Her clothes soaked with the salty scent of tears and the coppery taste of blood laid limp and wet against her body. The clothes of a priestess though the purity is gone now.

Yes she was alive, but if any one looked into the glassy orbs of grey they would see that she did not have much time left. Once those eyes had been glorious blue of the sky filled with laughter, acceptance and love. Now this soul has been twisted with pain and agony, only reflected unsuppressed rage and the thirst for justice.

You may ask who she was.

A woman of such purity and life.

A woman now full of hatred and rage.

A woman who had once loved.

A woman who had once been loved.

No more.

They say your life flashes before you eyes upon your moment of death, memories of yesterday, today and tomorrow.

('… okaa-san…'

'… k-kikyo … I am not Kikyo my name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!..."

'… fox-fire!...'

'…would you bear my child…' ' your-r a monk! HENTAI!...'

' …my family was slaughtered… kohaku…'

'…KAGOME!... let her go! Fox-fire…you're my woman now…'

'Kikyo, Naraku tricked you…'

'I didn't… stupid wench … no Inuyasha!. I didn't betray you…Die..')

Her eyes blinked slowly as her parched lips opened. Gargling sounds could be heard as she neared her end. With one final push and exertion she screamed to the heavens.

"I am Kagome!" She cried out as the light faded from her eyes completely.

Her words seemed to have hung in the air, long after they were uttered. The birds took flight as her eyes closed for the final time. Kagome's body was still now in the rain even as the spectator who has been watching this entire time walked stealthily towards her.

A moment of sunshine had revealed who this mysterious force was. Another woman, though she was ripe in her age. Her bent back and crooked teeth only spoke too much about her identity.

A witch, her face weathered and wrinkled like the cloak which covered her lumpy figure. Her eyes a beady black shone with intelligence and greed as she eyed the now still Kagome.

"You will do nicely… such rage … such power…" slobber leaked out of the side of her mouth as her raspy voice filled the clearing.

All life forms seem to cringe and inch away from the wrinkled old bag. She suddenly crouched down and extended her arms towards the body, her clawed hands gripped Kagome's feet harshly as she began pulling.

The sound of cloth being dragged on the ground bounced off the trees and resonated throughout the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'cold… wet....'

She moved her weary fingers, the joints reluctantly moved with an audible pop. The floor of where she laid felt gritty and damp. Little fragments of wet dust or dirt sunk their way under her nails. Her palm laid flat against the cold hard surface, feeling the groves and bumps on which she is currently lying on.

Kagome struggled to open her eyes, but they were made of stone, unmovable. Her lashes felt clumped and crusted.

'Where am I?'

Unable to see, she tried using her other senses, she breathed in deep until her lungs had hurt from the effort. The scent of musk, water and dirt reached her battered nose. The faint roar of water could be heard above her rattled breathing.

Drip....Drip....Drip

Droplets of water hit the ground somewhere around her, the splattering of water was almost deafening to her now sensitive ears.

She winced from the harsh and unforgiving sound.

'Kagome... how do you always end up like this...stupid stupid stupid!' she growled inside her head berating herself for ending up more times than she should in these kind of situations. A sudden look of pain flashed upon her swelled face as she gasped.

'Inuyasha...'

Memories fluttered before her eyes like jigsaw puzzles, an unmeasurable weight seem to settle upon her chest as they all pieced together.

She remembered.

' oh god...please'

Her tiny body shook with agony as tiny sobs escaped her cracked lips. Blood spilled into her mouth as her blunt teeth bit hard into her abused lips. She would no let her tears come down, no, she had shed enough when his claws bit into her flesh, when her back hit the Goshinboku and when his words cut into her heart. No more tears. No more.

(' stupid bitch... why did you even come here... why would you hurt her...I trusted you...' His face had look so twisted with hurt.

'as if I was the one who betrayed him...LIAR!'

'As if he didn't know, as if i hurt him... hurt HER.')

An uncomfortable little rock seemed to have lodged itself in her back, causing her to snap out of her current thoughts. She grimaced as she attempted to move, she felt like roadkill, her limbs felt like lead and her skin seem to be lanced with pain.

She needed to see, she needed to know. Kagome forced her eyes to open.

' I can't see anything!... am I blind?'

Her chest rose rapidly up and down as she panted in panic. Soon she relaxed, it was just the darkness of where she was not her eyes. Though the crusts that had formed upon her lashes did little to sooth her dry eyes, if not it made it itchy and much worst.

As soon as her eyes adjusted she could tell she was in some sort of a cave. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling and ripples of light seemed to dance upon its wet surface. A little pool of water, that's what it was, was reflecting upon the ceiling. What ever light that seemed to be present reflected off of its clean and crystal surface.

Kagome's tongue darted out to wet her lips, seemingly to offer what ever little moisture it had to keep it from cracking even further.

' I have to move... I have to get a drink' she decided.

Her body seemed to scream as she lifted her head. '

'pain.'

That's all she knew was pain. Unimaginable, uncontainable pain.

'you have to do this...'

She grit her teeth and rose to a sitting position. Wetness seem to have dripped into her lap. The fact that it was warm told her that what ever wound she had sustained was now open again.

'ok Kagome you can do this...' She tried to pull in her knees to get footing to stand.

"Ahhhhhhh..." A sickening crunch could be heard as she fell back onto her elbows.

Yes, her leg was definitely broken now if it wasn't before and judging from the pain, in many places. She smothered her moans. The pain was exquisite. It seemed to shoot throughout her body.

" lets not try that again..." she chuckled bitterly.

('stop...what did i do Inuyasha...'

' you hurt her... you hated her all along didn't you...you disgusting wench... you didn't stop not even when she begged you to...you are going to feel everything she felt!You are nothing compared to her you ugly reincarnation.......'

There were claws and teeth everywhere.)

"STOP!" the word seemed to echo in the empty cavern.

Kagome blinked slowly as she got her breathing under control. It was just a memory. The old reincarnation would have balled up and cried, as despair gripped her heart. The other her was just a copy of a greater woman. she snorted at the thought. Bitterness was all she could taste. The woman/child that followed after the hanyou like a puppy dog was the reincarnation but now she was so much more. She was Kagome. Like a phoenix that had risen from the ashes of her innocence. She was reborn.

Growling emitted from her mouth as she shook her head despite the pounding pain. She needed to focus. She needed to survive. She twisted her body with a grunt. Her belly hurt as it touched the cold hard surface of the cavern's floor. Her elbows propelled her towards the small pool of water as the blood pouring from her wound seemed to slick the floor and allow her to glide. Little rocks seemed to be made of glass as they dug into her forearms.

With a happy little chirp, a glimpse of the old reincarnation, though she did not care at the moment, she dipped her hands into the little pool to cup some water. The cool liquid soon slithered down her throat as if to put out the great fire of thirst that she had developed. Her eyes closed in a moment of contentment from this small luxury, and she did not even feel the pain of many stinging cuts upon her hands.

Kagome now thoroughly satisfied leaned over and dangled her face over the pool of water. A fist rose and smashed the surface of the water. As if like a mirror it shattered into tiny beads of moisture.

'Kikyo'

" I am Kagome..." her whispers seem to weave around her, strengthening her resolve.

" Yes you are my dear..." a raspy voice cackled behind her as she quickly whipped her head around, surprised at the company.

"who's there!... don't come any closer! I am armed..." Kagome shouted out despite the fact that she was quivering inside. She willed herself to appear confident.

' don't call my bluff, don't call my bluff, don't call my bluff' Her fingers felt around the ground as it came in contact with a small jagged rock.

'Great... I can see it now... school girl escaped death by hitting death with a rock..' She smothered a giggle as a chuckle came forth out of the darkness. Two yellow eyes seemed to glow out of the darkness, circling her, mocking her.

" spare me the act priestess ," the being seemed to have moved around the cavern without her even sensing the change. Fear had truely gripped her now. A mumble seemed to reached this beast's ear. "what did you say my dear?"

"I said my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She huffed all pain and fear forgotten. What is with demons and names. Her eyes squinted in the darkness to find the position of this being in an attempt to give an angry glare. A gentle rustle of fabric was all the warning she had before she was lifted by her throat. The old reincarnation would have struggled and screamed but not she. She was different now, death was a blessing in disguise. There she dangled from the end of a wrinkled limb. The assailent wore a great brown wrinkly cloak and smelt like old herbs and spices.

" Funny girl, I thought your name would have been Kikyo, the great priestess. Your face, your hair and even your clothes speaks of it..." No sooner had the words left the being's mouth did Kagome's emotionless face light up with unsupressed rage. 'yes..that's it... take the bait...' It said in its head waiting for the girl to react.

"I am not Kikyo!" Her cries seem more desperate than furocious. A painful eep was heard as she was tossed aside harshly. Her broken bones cried out in anguish as they met the hard ground. She laid as a crumpled heap as her soul felt like it was being tortured from inside and out.

" Then you are useless...then what are you girl?" harsh words but they seemed to have rang true in her mind.

'What am I...'

'nothing' her soul seemed to reply back.

"NO! I refused to be nothing, I want to be more!I never want to feel weak again! I will be stronger! Better! more powerful than SHE ever was!" She cried into the humid air as if pleading for this being to grant her silent wish. To fulfill her soul's desire.

" Now...I believe Kagome.."The being lifted her hood to reveal an old saggy face grinning with malice and eyes shinning with something along the lines of understanding, as she said Kagome's name with such finality, " we have something in common..."


	2. Chapter 2

* Note*

" " Regular conversation

' ' thought process

(' ') Memories/flash backs

P.s I do not own Inuyasha...Wish I did but I don't

*Double Note*

I know some of you might be confused by Kagome's reference to herself as the "old reincarnation" or the "other". Kagome now views herself as reborn, there for how she behaved and who she was before the attack is considered a weakness. She sees the old Kagome as a copy, frail, disgusting and naïve.

As a side note, I have been missing in action because I had a stroke, yes at the tender age of 20 due to certain medications which I will not name. The stroke affected my speech and motor functions. I am 100% now and hopefully I can still write at the same standard. Please read and review. ENJOY! :D

Chapter 2

Panting heavily from her position on the cold hard ground, Kagome shifted herself upright as her chest heaved rapidly. Her body seemed to tremble with unsuppressed rage, the three jagged bloodied lines which decorated her neck turned purple from her efforts.

They extended from her carotid in a diagonal line down towards her right breast. The white top of her priestess outfit shows the accompanying tears. The top now matched her bottom, the stain of blood has dyed it to a revolting crimson.

" What can you and I talk about…" An almost animalistic growl left Kagome's throat as her glared out of her swollen eyes at the hunched over thing.

'A woman?' She scoffed at herself; it could hardly be considered a woman.

The thing's facial features were hidden by the shadows but it could be assumed to be hideous. Its body wafted the smell of sweat, grime and putrid herbs. Its cloak was upon first glace to be brown, but now an undertone of light grey wool could be seen. Covered by mud and dust, from what Kagome could identify.

A rumble started deep within its cloak, as its shoulders shook with an unexplained mirth. It quickly grew in volume as chuckling can be heard throughout the cave. A shiver when down Kagome's spine.

As quick as it rose, it stopped.

"What can you and I talk about?.." Repeating Kagome's question in a mocking voice. Rustling can be heard as she walked towards Kagome.

Kagome tensed as she leaned further back until her battered back came in contact with the stone wall or the cave. Within a few seconds the being was before her, it paused as heavy breathing from the thing could be heard.

Putrid breath came closer to her face as she looked up at the being. Ever so slowly it leaned in, the sides of the cloak scraped across Kagome's arms. Kagome turned her face and cringed as it stopped a hair breath away from the side of her face.

A moment passed, silence filled the cave as she could only hear her own pounding heart and the beings breathing. Feeling scared and uncomfortable in this position, she hardened herself and was ready to make an escape.

Being trap between the sharp stone wall and this thing in her condition was setting off warning bells in her head. Honed by years of running into dangerous situations.

A sharp inhale of breath from in front startled her from her reverie. A single word passed between ragged lips, carried upon the exhale of the being in front of her.

"Revenge."

Kagome turned to stare at the demon, but darkness crept into her eyes.

Then nothing.

* * *

The notable scent of fresh herbs wafted through the air as they released their pungent fragrance within the pedestal and mortar. A lone figure stood hunched over an assembly of stump and rock, which could only be a primitive form of a table.

The stump, rotted with bits and pieces of bark missing seemed to be groaning from the weight of the unnaturally smooth and flat rock. Though at first glance it appeared to be made of stone, but when it caught the failing light of the fire it seemed to become translucent and burned a fiery red.

An array of colors lay scattered upon its surface, white, green, maroon and yellow. Nightshade, white oak, arrow root and ginseng. Wrinkled hand made fast work of them all, creating a concoction of dry and fresh herbs, cutting and grinding with practiced ease. The sound of water boiling could be heard from a clay pot which perched on top of the fire and glowing amber.

A feeble flame which had sprouted from what would have been a small mount of branches on top of the cavern's ground, the natural moisture and coolness seemed to seep from the ground towards the flame as if to smother it.

Water spilled over the edge of the pot and as it touched the amber it made a hissing sound and disappeared into the thin air. A fast hand quickly lifted the cover off and sprinkled in its creation. A storm raged outside, the sound of wind and rain splattering against its entrance echoed through-out the dimly light cavern.

The light flickered in and out from the gale force winds that managed to force its way into the cave. The witch's meager belongings seemed to rattle in protest. Clay pots lined the wall, varying in sizes though all appeared to be hand-made. Some were empty, but most were filled with various herbs, spices, oils and fragrances. Bamboo and strips of cloth seem to create a makeshift bed which sat between the back wall of the cavern and the fire. Its sturdy stump used as posts for the bed, while the interweaving of cloth and soften bamboo bark created a hammock like appearance. The bed seems to creak and groan when Kagome shifted restlessly.

A strange paste seemed to cover her many cuts and scuffs, and a sickly green mash of herbs seemed to have plastered itself to her bruised face. She was awake though her eyes had to remain closed, she looked ridiculous and she knew. A low grumble of protest passed between her lips as she scoffed and fumed under the weight of the medicinal herbs which covered over ninety percent of her body.

Covered in a clean white simple inner kimono, her legs were stretched out flat while a wooden splint kept her broken leg in its place. The bandage was made out of rough cotton, and it seemed to bite into her red and purple swollen leg. The bones had to be held in place or else it would not heal properly, at least that is what the wrinkled old bag said after Kagome's outburst of a few choice words. The kimono did not help either, it had the consistency of a burlap sack while its threads seemed to tease and scrape her already raw flesh.

Few words had been exchanged since the old witch had ambushed her in the inner caverns. She had reluctantly hobbled behind the witch as she walked towards its living quarters. The truth was she was terrified to her very bone, and yet she had followed her without a question. Instinct told her to stay where she was, but as the old woman waddled her way out of the cavern she could not help but let her curiosity get the better of her.

She was by no way naïve of the dangers that can result from the stupidity of following strangers, her time in the Feudal Era was more than enough to hone her survival instincts, but realistically what did she have left to loose. It was time to leave the old reincarnation behind, gone were the days of hiding behind the hanyou, she was reborn and she did not wish to live in fear.

She was brash and headstrong, qualities that she would have to change. Kagome was smarter now, wise in ways only attainable through experience. A long time ago she had realized that she depended too much on others to ease her journey. The Shikon-no-Tama was her responsibility, her burden in life. From the moment her feet brought her to the past, her fate was entwined with the jewel. For the past 3 years she had been running from herself, desperate to cling on to her childhood and normalcy by any means necessary.

It was as if a veil had been lifted and she had opened her eyes to the world. It wasn't a game; these were real dangers and real threats. She could never trust blindly and put wear her emotions upon her sleeve.

Kagome's hands clenched and released as she gritted her teeth in determination. She would not look back as she travels into the path of darkness. She was no longer pure by different means as her heart and soul was no longer light and airy but dark and stained by the blood that had been spilled on that fateful day. Her priestess powers have also escaped her grasp, her soul was too tainted to maintain any holy powers.

' _mama…Souta…'_ They were in the distance now, she could not return to them not after everything that had happened. She squeezed her eyes tight to reign in the tears. Lifting a tired arm to wipe her eye, she gently scraped the warm herb goo from her eyes, which seemed to have worked wonders on taking away the swelling. She gently opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings. The demon witch had her back to Kagome, while she moved over the pot.

Her limp hand trailed down her body checking for damage.

_'so many bandages...so many scars, how would mama react?'_

'_How could I return and pretend nothing happened, the moment death had touched my soul I knew I could never go back. I am too different, I have changed….' _

Vengeance burned in her soul, demanding the blood of their murderer. It was a thirst unlike others, one that cannot ever be quenched. She knew that she had to train and become strong enough to protect the Shikon-no-Tama by whatever means necessary.

' _As soon as I am healed enough I have to leave, it is not safe to have the jewel being protected by him…right after he ripped it from my dead hands' _

'_Protected…yeah right…' _she snorted

_Yet a little voice in her head seemed to point out at one point she was also under the hanyou's protection once upon a time._

'_Yes, and look how that turned out'_

'_I will have my vengeance and I will become the protector of the Shikon-no-Tama as I was meant to be, I will retrieve it from the hands of that filthy hanyou_.' Her nails though blunt pricked through the skin on her palm as little rivulets of red trailed down her hand.

The witch clucked her tongue upon seeing Kagome's now bleeding hand. Scenting the air with a disgusted look upon her face. In an almost mocking motherly manner she gripped her hand harshly, reaching over to the table to grab an old rag. Quickly tossing it to Kagome to clean up the blood.

"You should save your strength human, the path ahead of you will be a treacherous one…" her weathered eyes seemed to reflect Kagome's, for a moment it was as if time had stood still, then the next second with a malicious smirk across her face she returned to the boiling pot filled with a putrid smelling liquid.

Kagome opened and shut her mouth, her curiosity peaked. So many questions filtered through her head, where could she begin?

"How di- " Her question was cut short.

"You died." The cavern was silent though you could occasionally hear the shuffle of the old demon's feet when had to add more ingredients. The witch tossed those words from her lips like nothing, unaffected. Kagome felt speechless, she wanted to ask but felt more scared of the answer than the unknown.

"Why did yo-"There was really no need for Kagome to form full sentences at all it seems, the old demon seemed to know everything.

"Why would I, a demon and a witch, want to save a human? Especially a priestess?" She crossed the room and stood erect before the bedridden in the light, her features were truly grotesque. Frayed grey hair framed her leather like face wildly as if it has not been washed in years. Her teeth were brown and black from decades of decay. Her breath wreaked sour as she leaned her face in stopping only an inch from Kagome's.

Her heart started racing as the demon's breathe hit her face, her fingers fidgeting wildly as she attempts to smother her nervousness. An insane cackle rose from within the quacking mass.

"Why indeed…" Whispers the demon, the rushing sound of air filling her ears.

Kagome's confusion began to turn into irritation. A vein seemed to pulse upon her forehead. Riddles, the demon seemed to run circles around her questions. If she could only sit up, then she would not feel so vulnerable.

"Are you going to tell me or not!" Days of pent up anger seemed to have fuelled her outburst, yet as soon as those words had left her lips, she immediately regretted them. With an angry snarl she was pinned to the bed by a pair of clawed hands, the pressure upon her chest was too much and she began to cough painfully.

"Do not presume that because I pulled you back from death's door that I care for your life you pathetic little human, if I wish I could send you back…" Suddenly the pressure was gone and she inhaled greedily, taking in as much air as she could.

She groaned as she propped her self up, feeling the newly formed scars stretch. Her lungs ached and burned from the lack of oxygen, while she was sure the sudden movements and pressure reopened the claw marks on her chest. Three marks that went from her shoulder blade to her hip glowed almost purple in the fire light.

Kagome glared at the old witch, grumbling under her breathe at the rough treatment. Though, she was pretty ignorant when it came to yelling at the demon that had saved her life. After a moment of thought, she quickly said what was on her mind.

"Arigato…for saving me" She whispered. As much as she disliked this demon, she felt the need to give it the respect that it deserved. The demon's head whipped around, and glared at her with such intensity that she felt her heart had stopped.

"Do not thank me! For I have done nothing for free." Her lips seemed to curl in disgust. Suddenly, its knees buckled and it sank down, all strength seemed to have escaped the demon witch.

A coughing fit shook its body and speckles of blood seemed to have coated its hand. Kagome immediately tried to push herself close enough as to help the demon witch.

Panting for breath the witch pulled herself up by leaning all her weight against Kagome's makeshift bed. She reached to help the witch but her hand was met with a slap from a set of claws.

"Do not touch me with your filth!" With blood stained teeth she hissed at Kagome.

Any feeling of compassion quickly died in her chest, she had never met a demon so arrogant, except maybe Sesshomaru. Her eyes were now hard like chips of ice. With a sigh she reluctantly accepted that this was how demons normally treated humans.

Though something still nagged at the back of her mind.

"If you didn't save me out of pity then why?..."chewing on her lips nervously, she stared at the old demon waiting for an answer. The witch appeared sickly and the scent of death seemed to surround her. Even with her human nose she could tell that death was nearing for the demon witch.

"You wish for power do you not? To never feel weak and helpless again..."She trailed off, staring at the young woman with a kind of expectant look." To never be in the shadow of the great priestess Kikyo, am I correct?" she said Kikyo's name in such a taunting tone that it made Kagome's blood boil and hiss within her vein.

"I too, though demon, have felt these emotions. I know only too well the anguish and agony of being entrapped within a body that you hate. Representing all that you resent and never strong enough to achieve what you desire."

"What are you willing to sacrifice?" The question came as a surprise and it registered on Kagome's face.

With a frustrated growl the pale faced witch explain to her with barely suppressed annoyance.

"To exact revenge and to shed the weak former shell of yourself, tell me human how far are you willing to go?" Black eyes bore into blue. A battle of wills seemed to have ensued.

_how far are you willing to go.._.

It seemed to resonate with her, was she willing to take the darkness within herself. Give up everything she had. What did she have? Who does she have left? Nothing...

No one.

A moment of hesitation seemed to elapse.

_'To be fearless. To never be weak enough to let Inuyasha hurt me again, to cut down those who had cut down me.'_

_('Look at you now...disgusting'_

_'Kikyo would have never done that...'_

_'... you are just an reincarnation...you will never be her...'_

_Claws bit through her flesh as she cried out in pain. She begged for mercy and pleaded for her life as he held her head above a puddle of water._

_'Look at it you ugly bitch! You are so pathetic, even now you will never be as good as her...' _

_The last thing she saw was Kikyo starring back at her in the reflection._

_'I hope you burn in hell you ugly whore...' he had spit upon her face. _

_and then. Nothing.)_

Rage had consumed her, and she welcomed it.

"Yes. I would do anything..." Her tone hardened with determination. She wanted to be more than what she was meant to be. She wanted to become something purely out of her own doing. So no one can give credit to Kikyo for what she had become.

"Anything is just the price my dear Kagome..." The demon witch smirked with such wickedness it made her skin crawl. Though through her anger she felt nothing. She watched as the witch shuffled to the fire and ladle out a bowl full of the bubbling liquid.

"Drink this." It was not a request but a command. An order barked out by the old witch.

Kagome grabbed it hesitantly, "what is it?" The bowl weighed heavily in her hands. Its residual heat seemed to burn her palms. The smell wafted up to her delicate nose. It was truly disgusting.

"You said anything Kagome, do not go back on your word." The warning was not missed. Though still unsure, she did not want to back down.

"Do you want to be like Kikyo forever Kagome?... or do you want to become something even more...Powerful." Without any more hesitation, she downed the hot liquid. It seemed to burn her throat as it slowly dribbled down. Like molten lava, it scorched everything it touched.

"What was it! Answer me!" Her voice coarse with pain like she had never felt. The whole world seemed to be shifting. Her blood felt like it was a blaze burning her body inside out. Pins and needles littered throughout her body. Her sight was beginning to fade in and out.

The old witch must have tricked her. She reached out for the witch, but it was too much. The strength to hold herself up disappeared and she fell back into the bed with a thump. Her thoughts were incoherent. As her sight faded out and the room grew dim, the witch walked towards her.

" Who are you..." She whispered as she drifted off into the sub consciousness.

"I am Katana, and you Kagome..." the witch's voice seemed to drift in and out of her mind. "...will be this Katana salvation."

"You shall taste revenge..."

"...for the both of us."


End file.
